A number of current devices provide monitoring and display capabilities of current and peak values of internal combustion engine parameters by using a microprocessor with digital storage of the monitored data in digital memory cells. The data is then called from memory and displayed.
The instant invention eliminates the microprocessor with its attendant timing, programming and environmental requirements, and instead uses only analog and digital logic elements. These logic elements have much less critical and slower timing requirements, need no programming, and have considerably wider environmental tolerances.